User blog:Ginnyharry4ever/The Lion Guard: Family Vacation
It was two weeks after Simba and Nala had returned from their vacation and Simba had declared that it was time the whole family took a vacation. Rafiki and Zazu had agreed to watch over the kingdom and Vitani had agreed to lead the hunting party so Sarabi and Sarafina could go too, on the afternoon of departure the lioness lined up and bowed their heads as Simba, Nala, Sarabi, and Sarafina, walked down the path, Kiara followed at the end holding Kion in her mouth, the royal family nodded to the lioness and Rafiki and Zazu and Kovu nuzzled his sister and after roaring they departed down the hill, Simba leading the way, Kiara caught up to Sarafina and asked if she could hold Kion, Sarafina smiled and took Kion into her mouth, Kiara licked her brothers cheek and nuzzled her grandmother " Thaks Nona I love you" she said as she went back to Kovu. When she reached her mate she entwined her tail with his and smiled," hey daddy where are we going?" she called, Simba smiled as he looked back and saw his daughter, " it's a surprise sweetheart" he called back, Kiara pressed her muzzle to Kovu's cheek, " did he tell you honey?" She asked, Kovu smiled "I have no idea my love" he answered, when they were halfway there Kiara walked up to Sarafina and lifted the sleeping Kion from her mouth, she licked her grandmother and went back to Kovu, Simba was walking with Nala at the head of the group, he smiled as he was the only one that knew where they were going and he had managed to keep it a secret for two weeks, even Nala didn't know where they were going. Finally the royal family had made it to the surprise location and Kiara gasped when she realized where they were, she and Kovu shared a look and smiled, Simba had taken them to Upendi. " Daddy how did you know about this place?" Kiara asked laughing, " Rafiki told me about it darling" Simba answerd laughing at the look at his daughters face, " Kiara you and Kion and Kovu get to share a den" Simba said, " me and your mother share a den and your grandmothers share a den" he continued, " where is it?" Kiara asked, " your den is right here" Simba said indicating a small enclosed space, " your mother and I have our den next to it and your grandmothers have a den next to ours" " mom Sarabi lets go hunting" Nala suddenly said " Kiara you can stay here and show Kion around Upendi" she continued, the three of them left in search of food and Simba settled down to take a nap, " Kion Upendi is beautiful it's where me and Kovu fell in love" Kiara said. " and it means love in Swahili" Kovu added " Kiara I'm tired " Kion said, "go take a nap with daddy" Kiara answered, Kion went to his parents den and laid down next to his father, " Kovu do you remember when Rafiki brought us here?" Kiara asked " how could I forget" Kovu answered. Just then Nala and Sarafina and Sarabi appeared, Nala was holding a clump of leaves soaking wet with water and Sarafina and Sarabi were each clutching the leg of a gazelle. Simba and Kion came out of the den and Kiara and Kovu walked over and the seven of them settled down to eat. "Mom how did the hunt go?" Kiara asked, " it went fine" Nala answered " time for bed" Simba said, Kion, Kiara and Kovu said goodnight and went to their den, The three of them settled down and went to sleep, Simba and Nala stayed awake talking with Sarabi and Sarafina Then retreated to their den. In the morning Kion was the first to wake he looked around and smiled when he realized where he was, he carefully climbed over his sister and brother in law, and exited the den, he made his way to his parents den and laid down next his mother, he yawned and fell back asleep. When Nala woke up she smiled when she saw her youngest baby snuggled up to her, gently she licked the top of his head, " I love you my darling" she whispered, she then snuggled close to Simba and went back to sleep. When Kiara woke up she glanced next to her and saw that Kion had gone. " he's probably gone to lay with mama and daddy" she said to herself, carefully she stood up and after pressing her muzzle to Kovu's cheek she went to her parents den, when she reached it she slipped inside and smiled when she saw her baby brother laying next to her mother, quietly she walked over and laid down next to her father and went to sleep. When Simba woke up he glanced next to him and smiled when he saw his beautiful daughter asleep next to him, he gently nudged her , "baby wake up its morning" he whispered, Kiara sleepily opened her eyes " daddy?" she asked, " yes honey" Simba answered, " good morning" Kiara said nuzzling her father, Simba returned her affection then said " wake Kion please" " yes daddy" Kiara said going over to where Kion lay next to Nala and gently nudging him, " dear wake up its morning" she said gently, Kion opened his eyes and glanced at Kiara, Kiara bent down and picked him up and after nuzzling her parents exited the den. She carried Kion into the den they shared and smiled when she saw her mate still sleeping, she gently set Kion down and pressed her muzzle to Kovu's cheek, " darling wake up its morning" she whispered, Kovu opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Kiara, " good morning my darling" he said, nuzzling Kiara, Kiara returned his affection, then picked Kion up and the three of them exited the den. The three of them went into Sarabi and Sarafina's den, Kiara set Kion down and told him to wake them up, Kion ran over to his grandmothers and started nudging them, " Nai Nai, Nona wake up" he said, Sarafina and Sarabi opened their eyes and smiled at each other before sitting up and nuzzling Kion. " good morning sweetheart did you sleep good?" Sarafina asked her grandson, t" I slept fine how about you Nona?" Kion asked "I slept fine darling" Sarafina answered licking Kion's forehead. Kovu and Kiara smiled at each other from where they stood at the entrance watching the scene, Kiara pressed her muzzle to Kovu's then walked over to her brother and grandmother, " good morning Nai Nai, good morning Nona" Kiara said nuzzling her grandmothers. " do you want to go hunting with me?" She asked, " of course darling " Sarabi answered getting up, the two of them excited the den in search of food. Simba and Nala entered the den, Nala smiled when she saw Kion, she bent down and nuzzled him, " mom wheres Sarabi and Kiara?" She asked, " we bring news," Nala said, " what news?" Sarafina asked, " we're going home today" Simba announced, Just then Kiara and Sarabi returned clutching a gazelle, " Hi daddy hi mom what's going on?" Kiara asked " sweetheart we are going home today" Nala told her daughter as they crowded around the meal, " that's Great mom" Kiara said. After they had eaten they started the walk back home, Kiara was holding Kion and walking next to Kovu, Simba and Nala were ahead of them talking and Sarabi and Sarafina were bringing up the rear. Finally they reached Pride Rock and after reuniting with the lionesses settled down to bed Category:Blog posts